The electronics in devices continue to become smaller in size. As a result, the components included in the electrical devices become smaller and smaller as well. This reduction in the size creates a number of challenges for designers as less and less space is provided for each component.
Electrical connectors are used to couple one electrical component to another electrical component. Electrical connectors are typically made of a plastic and metal materials and allow conductive elements to be removable attached to one another. A common use for such a connector is to connect two electrical devices together such that the two devices can be separated for maintenance or reversing the connections at a later time.
With the reduction in size of the electrical devices connected together, the removability of the connectors and the components making up the connectors has become increasingly difficult. A need exists for a micro sized electrical connector that includes easily removable contacts, abandoning standard practice of epoxy encapsulating the contacts in the connector body